


Милдред, Мантис и инопланетный Будда

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die fast, live young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милдред, Мантис и инопланетный Будда

Милдред рассеянно переводит взгляд от желтой утки, плавающей у бортика ванной, к полоске теста на беременность.

Пока набиралась вода, Милдред захотелось пописать. Как назло, кончилась туалетная бумага, а в шкафу рядом с запасным рулоном валялся прошлогодний тест, и она подумала, почему бы не провериться. Последние пару дней организм словно переживал морскую болезнь. Разумеется, дело в пройдохе Пауле и его желании сбыть остатки салата после истечения срока годности. Дело в тех кисловатых кусочках осьминога.

И вот теперь Милдред сидит на краю ванной, всматриваясь в положительный значок на палке из пластика, будь та неладна.

– Миллз? – обеспокоенно спрашивают через дверь. 

Она вскакивает со своего места, щелкает шпингалетом и садится обратно, будто так и было.

– Если отопрешь, мы можем поговорить об этом.

Все они пророки, так или иначе. Пришельцы, спустившиеся на Землю в начале века, знают наперед о том, что вот-вот должно случиться. Преимущества в один-два хода оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить землян считаться с мнением горстки инопланетных богомолов.

Они прилетели сюда тремя оотеками, плоскими, как пережаренные воскресные блинчики. Во всяком случае, так телетрансляцию посадки запомнила Милдред: три огромные лепешки с кладкой богомолоподобных инопланетян светятся зеленым и идут на снижение у выезда из Лос-Анджелеса, где почти нет машин и полно свободного пространства для стоянки. Черт, да до Мантиса она и понятия не имела, какие пришельцы на самом деле!

– Я настаиваю на обсуждении аспектов, – Мантис топчется в коридоре. Милдред слышит, как стену отирают шипики на его локтях.

– Позже, – Милдред откладывает тест на умывальник и стаскивает пижаму. – Вода уже набралась. Ты же знаешь, нагреватель съедает прорву электричества. А я что, по-твоему, богачка?

– Скорее нет, чем да, – отзывается Мантис, но его подружка, не вслушиваясь, зажимает нос пальцами и с головой погружается в едва теплую воду.

К тому времени, когда Милдред выходит из ванной, утираясь полотенцем, богомол, закатив крупные глазные яблоки вовнутрь, сидит на подушечке медитативно и благостно. Рядом валяется питательный батончик – мухи, жучки и мелкие земные насекомые, спрессованные под одной этикеткой.

Волосы на макушке Мантиса празднично зачесаны набок, полоса рта чуть улыбается, а длинные ноги согнуты в коленях и перекрещены между собой. Неожиданно расслабленное положение.

– Эй, ты спишь? – тихо спрашивает Милдред, проходясь по колечкам сережек в богомольем ухе.

Пришелец, заимствуя человеческую мимику, хмурится. На поверхности глаз, наконец, показывается вытянутый оранжевый зрачок и заостряется на фигуре Милдред.

– Извини, случайно получилось.

Переел мух и скатился в короткий анабиоз, догадывается Милдред. Мантис оправляет складки жилета и поднимается на ноги. Перекрученных назад сухожилий с коленками не различить – необычная конституция тела скрыта за свободной тканью брюк хакама.

– Миллз. Мисс Новак, – поправляется Мантис после паузы. – В свете последних событий прошу меня убить. Неплохо бы сделать это до февраля.

– Что? – переспрашивает ошарашенная Милдред. Она-то ожидала совсем другого. Например, картины, как Мантис перебрасывает гигантские конечности через парапет балкона и ускакивает подальше от обрюхаченной девушки, прихватив десяток костюмов и аквариум с летающими тварями, что установлен напротив их кровати. Хотя это и совсем не в его стиле. – Не собираюсь я кого-то там убивать!

– Боюсь, у нас нет особого выбора, – Мантис наматывает круги по гостиной, заложив тонкие мускулистые руки за спину.

С иконы над фальш-камином на семейную идиллию пялится многорукий инопланетянин, напоминающий Будду. Под щелочками глаз у него надутые кожные мешки, а интеллигентный ряд жвал оканчивается бородкой. Нет, космический Будда взирает прямо на нее, на Милдред, и поза его говорит следующее: «Захлопни хлеборезку, Новак. Ты ни черта не знаешь про жизнь, про своего мужика, и про особенности вынашивания пришельца в человеческой матке ты тоже не больно-то догадываешься». Поэтому Милдред, сыпящая проклятиями и все порывающаяся выйти покурить на лоджию, заставляет себя успокоиться. Мантис подбадривает ее улыбкой. Он необычайно возбужден и активен для нынешнего времени года, когда ему полагается много спать, есть и нудеть.

Мозг Милдред выискивает разумное объяснение словам Мантиса, и неожиданно в голове Новак возникает догадка.

– Послушай, Ман, – мягко начинает Новак, гладя богомола-великана по щеке. – Ты не работал последние месяцы, потому что зимой биоритмы замедляются. Я отношусь к этому с уважением, окей? Я, блин, понимаю, что за три месяца у тебя могли завестись долги, и я помогу расплатиться, обещаю. Не обязательно решать проблему кардинальным способом. Можем на время уехать к моей тетке в Суссекс, у нее отличный загородный дом. Думаю, ты ей понравишься, она, знаешь ли, без ума от английских джентльменов – черствых мужчин, которые носят жилеты…

– Нет, – Мантис целует Милдред в лоб, и она чувствует прикосновение полоски жестких усов, – Дело не в скопившихся долгах.

– Что-то я сомневаюсь, что папа ежемесячно перечисляет тебе по пятьсот фунтов на кредитку! – Новак взмахивает руками так, что узел полотенца сползает с ее маленькой груди.

– Отец? – удивляется Мантис и оборачивается к иконе космического Будды. – Нет. Он вообще-то умер до моего рождения.

– Я не хотела тебя расстроить. Честно, – винится Новак, в очередной раз сморозившая глупость.

– О чем я и собирался поговорить, – не сменяет темы богомол. – Чтобы выносить ребенка, тебе придется убить меня, и тут ничего не попишешь.

Милдред вращается на офисном стуле. Размытые виды окна за кисейными занавесками, фальш-камин и Будда по имени отец сливаются в калейдоскоп. С подпорок у противоположной стены Ман снимает меч, который привез из поездки в прошлом году. Придирчиво осматривает узор на ножнах и взвешивает клинок в руке.

– Катана, – поясняет Ман. – Идеально подойдет для воплощения моей идеи. Тебе не придется действительно меня убивать. Я сделаю сэппуку, а тебе останется только отрубить мне голову.

– Мантис. Что бы ты ни сказал, не буду я этого делать.

Милдред – секретарша, к тому же, паршивая. Она не умеет разделывать мясо, строить ракеты или клепать презентации по маркетингу, она может только перекладывать бумажки и делать с них копии. О том, что копия ее собственной ДНК потребует убийства Мантиса, договора не было. Новак расчесывает пальцами копну мокрых волос и покусывает губу. Самое время бежать в круглосуточную клинику за абортом, ее парень-пришелец не против?

– Этому ребенку потребуется много белка, понимаешь?

Богомол стает на колени перед скорченным на стульчике телом и сжимает ее трясущиеся плечи. Мантис серьезен, как никогда. Милдред хочется выть, плакать и не соглашаться.

– Я… Я могу есть больше отварной курицы. Или морепродуктов, – предлагает Новак, поддергивая полотенце.

– Нет, ему будет нужен другой белок. Мой. На Земле подобного нигде не сыщешь. Поэтому ты отсечешь мою голову, отделишь конечности от тела, а туловище разрежешь на подходящие куски, чтобы поместились в холодильнике. Ты будешь есть меня всю весну и лето, и ребенок внутри ни разу не покусится на твои собственные ткани. Ты выживешь после шести месяцев ожидания, слышишь меня?

– Неужели нет другого выхода? – спрашивает Милдред, пока великан Мантис убирает подальше мокрое полотенце, заставляет схватиться за себя и поднимает с кресла, крепко держа Милдред под тощей задницей.

Прорезью рта он аккуратно, по-насекомьи, проходится по ее шее и отвечает:

– Такова официальная передача наследства. Самке в положении необходимо питаться белком, за этим пристально следит наша сторона. Если богомол отказывается исполнить долг, долг исполняют за него. Но ритуала я не боюсь, я ждал его слишком долго.

Мантис отрывается от Милдред, вскидывает голову, только поздно: в дверь колотит десяток кулаков.

– Мисс Новак, – гремит голос сквозь градины ударов. – Отойдите от двери немедленно.

– Охранка, – Мантис дожидается, пока Милдред запахнет халат, передает женщине оружие и распахивает входную дверь, чтобы не вынуждать солдат вырывать ее вместе с косяком.

«Суссекс был неплохой идеей», – зудит маль в голове у Новак.

– Мантис Шестой, – говорит главный из вошедших.

Их семеро. Пара-тройка солдат осталась в парадной. Получается, всего около десятка. Милдред осторожно изучает их из-за мантисова плеча. Каждый одет в облегающую форму из необычного черного материала, который поблескивает даже в неосвещенном коридоре. На длинных узловатых руках закреплено по перчатке. Явно оружие, только Новак понятия не имеет, как оно работает.

С английского Мантис быстро переходит на скрип. Изо рта показывается верхний рядок острых жвал, которые собираются и раскрываются, провоцируя солдат на скрипы пониже, вкрадчивые и опасные. Новак не смеет вставить и слова.

– Вам распоряжение на отсечение головы.

Главный солдат протягивает руку Мантису, и тот крепко ее пожимает. Датчик на перчатке солдата загорается зеленым, Мантис шипит сквозь жвала, и по комнате разносится запах жженой травы. На запястье богомола остывает регистрационный значок. Клеймо передающего наследство, осеняет Новак. Богомола пометили, и вряд ли он уйдет от армии пришельцев-убийц, которые решили соблюдать заведенную традицию и на Земле.

– Спасибо, капитан, – с достоинством благодарит солдата Мантис, указывая остальным на выход. – Мы закончили?

– Еще кое-что, Шестой, – солдат осматривает неубранную гостиную Милдред без единого движения лицевых мускулов. Замечает икону инопланетного Будды и склоняет морду в полупоклоне. – Пятый. Мисс Новак, примите распоряжение.

И вновь протягивает руку, на этот раз землянке Новак. Милдред понимает, что после рукопожатия пути назад не будет. Никаких абортов, никакого бегства. Если Мантис решил о чем-то умолчать, все вскроется в ближайшие недели. Времени у них остается до смешного мало. Как давно она думала, что пришелец Мантис – постоянная величина в ее жизни?

Милдред впивается в руку капитана злой, сильной хваткой. Следует разряд боли, вены гудят, давя на мышцы. Сигнал впивается Милдред куда-то глубоко в нутро. Теперь Новак уверена: она сможет убить. Сможет, потому что чужеродный импульс, севший в тело, не позволит ей колебаться.

Капитан достает из формы маленькую коробочку, будто бы для линз, открывает, обмакивает в зеленой субстанции палец и ставит на лоб Милдред неровный крест, точь-в-точь тот, с которым изображен Мантис Пятый на иконе в потрескавшихся лаковых лохмотьях.

– Сын Пророка! – вдруг кричит капитан, пока капли зеленой жижи спускаются по носу Милдред Новак и капают на чуть выдающуюся нижнюю губу. – Сын Пророка!

– Сын Пророка! – подхватывают остальные, стуча железным ободом ботинок по паркету и бетонному полу.

– Совсем охренели? – кричат им с лестничной клетки. – Ночь на дворе!

Пока остальные солдаты беснуются в запале религиозного экстаза, самый крайний ненадолго отходит от двери, и соседские выкрики обрываются так же внезапно, как появились.

– Не бойся, – доносится до Новак тихий шелест Мантиса. Однако Новак уже колотит от звериного ужаса, который поглотил ее целиком, оставив лишь вес катаны в руках, что чуть тяжелее палочки теста не беременность.

Солдаты приходят в себя, по одному кланяются иконе инопланетного Будды и уходят во мрак, откуда появились, светясь блеском черной материи. Мантис дышит Милдред в непросохший пробор, зашептывая все виды увещеваний: они буду в порядке, она воспитает сына, сын наломает дров, но в конечном итоге все сложится неплохо, как и предрек Мантис Пятый, самый дальновидный из их многочисленного семейства. Предсказание Пятого ценнее пятисот фунтов, ведь это – общее будущее людей, расы богомолов, Лондона и планеты Земля.

– Я хочу познакомиться с твоей семьей, – задумчиво говорит Милдред, пряча глаза за твидовым жилетом. – Посмотреть, как именно у вас все устроено.

Новак знает одно: рано или поздно она использует катану по назначению. Милдред придется убить богомола-самца, и она убьет его. Мантис останется жить.


End file.
